Endless, Bokura no Kokoro wa
by sanadayuina
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi hidup di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda darinya. Sawada Tsunayoshi hidup di tempat penuh cahaya tempat dia tertawa dan memiliki orang-orang yang lebih pantas dicintai dibandingkan Hibari Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya yang hidup dalam kegelapan dan... dan tidak mengerti bagaimana tindakan yang seharusnya dia lakukan.../Untuk Kontes Germawan Cakrawala


**A/N:** Wah, akhirnya selesai juga! :'D Ini untuk memeriahkan kontes Germawan Cakrawala! Hidup 1827! Kalau masih ada waktu, mungkin saya akan menambah satu judul lagi... tapi berhubung saya ini pemalas... apalagi untuk memulai...

**Inspirasi:** Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya bukan inspirasi... tapi lebih ke sisa-sisa _scenes_ yang tidak jadi dipakai di "Dream, Memory, and Feeling". Mungkin bisa dibilang fic itu inspirasi saya. :D

**Warning:** Bukan M-preg, sih... tapi ada pembicaraan mengenai cara Hibari dan Tsuna bisa memiliki anak (spoiler!spoiler!) Trus... cerita yang agak... aneh? Hahaha! Gaya menulis saya memang aneh.

Baik, sekian intermeso dari saya (?) Silahkan dinikmati...

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

_**ENDLESS:**_

_**Bokura no Kokoro wa...**_

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Mereka hanya bisa melihat... hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain dari jauh. Mereka sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekati yang lain.

Mereka terlalu bodoh—terlalu buta, terlalu naif, terlalu takut untuk benar-benar melihat jauh lebih dalam—hingga tidak bisa menyadari fakta bahwa perasaan mereka tidak hanya sepihak. Bahwa mereka tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu membuat mereka ragu.

Akan tetapi...

.

_Yang satu selalu ditolak oleh orang lain kecuali keluarganya dan teman-temannya sendiri yang dia dapat dengan taruhan nyawa dan tidak berani lagi berharap dia bisa diterima di luar lingkaran aman yang dibentuk oleh keluarga dan temannya..._

_._

_Yang satu sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya sendi__r__i dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

_._

Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti...

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Hibari Kyouya selalu sendirian.

Sejauh yang Hibari bisa ingat, dia tidak pernah punya teman di sisinya.

Anak buah? Tentu. Tentu dia punya.

Tapi, teman?

Kalau dia bisa hidup tanpa orangtua, apa sulitnya hidup tanpa teman?

Dan Hibari sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang untuk berada di sisinya sebelumnya. Tidak pernah tertarik kecuali pada mereka yang kuat.

_Sebelumnya._

Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini, anak itu selalu menarik perhatian Hibari.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka—sejak anak itu muncul dan membuat dirinya diketahui oleh Hibari—mata Hibari seolah tidak pernah lepas darinya.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Mereka berpapasan, hanya berpapasan.

Mata mereka tidak pernah betemu.

Akan tetapi... _akan tetapi..._

Ada saat ketika salah satu dari mereka akan menoleh untuk menatap punggung yang lain. Mereka selalu menoleh pada waktu yang berbeda—tidak pernah bersamaan.

Tatapan mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Mereka hanya bisa memandang punggung yang lain menjauh dan mata yang menatap ke depan. Menjauh...

Tapi, entah kenapa—entah bagaimana—mereka saling jatuh cinta.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Anak itu seperti parasit.

Parasit yang menyebalkan dan tidak bisa Hibari singkirkan. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan ingin Hibari simpan dan pertahankan.

Mata yang besar dan selalu memancarkan kebaikan hati. Bibir yang selalu membentuk senyuman ketika melihat teman-temannya. Suara tawa yang menghangatkan hati Hibari...

Semua itu terdengar klise dan berlebihan. Akan tetapi... memang seperti itulah Sawada Tsunayoshi di mata Hibari.

Transformasi anak itu juga membuat Hibari berdecak kagum—menguatkan... tidak, _memberi_ alasan bagi Hibari untuk tetap tinggal dan mengamati perubahan herbivora bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu menjadi seorang karnivora yang bisa membuat darah Hibari berdesir dengan nafsu membunuh. Pertarungan dengan Mukuro merupakan bukti awal. Xanxus merupakan orang yang meyakinkan Hibari bahwa Tsunayoshi benar-benar kuat. Perjalanan ke masa depan membuka mata Hibari bahwa anak itu masih bisa berkembang lagi—bahwa ada lebih banyak kemungkinan bagi Hibari untuk bertambah kuat dan mendapatkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan dia inginkan jika dia terus mengikuti Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Semua itu... semua itu membuat Hibari tidak bisa menghilangkan Sawada Tsunayoshi dari ingatannya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Padahal dia... bukan seuatu yang begitu istimewa... _bukan_?

Tidak.

Entah sejak kapan... keberadaan anak itu dalam ingatan Hibari menjadi jauh lebih besar dari yang Hibari semula duga.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Mereka ada di kegelapan yang sama awalnya.

Kegelapan yang mereka sebut sebagai 'kesendirian'.

Berada di dunia yang penuh sesak, mereka berdua sama-sama membentuk suatu pelindung yang menghalangi orang-orang lain mendekat. Takut. Tidak mau.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi takut membiarkan orang lain mendekat.

.

Hibari Kyouya menolak dan tidak mau orang lain mendekat.

.

Akan tetapi, Hibari mulai menyadari... menyadari bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi mulai menjauh. Pelan tapi pasti, remaja berambut coklat itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kegelapan. Dituntun oleh tangan-tangan mereka yang telah dekat dengannya...

Sawada Tsunayoshi mulai berjalan menuju cahaya.

Berjalan menuju cahaya dan meninggalkan Hibari dalam kegelapan itu.

Dan sekarang... Hibari benar-benar sendirian.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Tsuna sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Oh, ya. Tentu saja ini cinta.

Yang dirasakannya pada Hibari Kyouya ini memang cinta.

Calon pemimpin Vongola _Famiglia_ ini tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tidak terkejut. Tidak menolak kenyataan pada awalnya. Bersikeras bahwa dia menyukai Kyoko-_chan_.

Akan tetapi, dia juga mulai menyadari bahwa yang dirasakannya untuk sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah itu berkali-kali lipat dari yang dia rasakan untuk Kyoko.

Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa yang dia rasakan adalah ketakutan... karena, siapa yang tidak takut dengan Hibari Kyouya?

Dan dia _memang_ takut.

Tapi, entah sejak kapan, ketakutan itu bercampur dengan hal yang lain. Hal lain yang membuat detak jantungnya menjadi liar... menjadi... menjadi... tak tertahankan.

Hibari Kyouya adalah apa yang Tsuna tidak pernah miliki dalam dirinya tapi dia inginkan.

Kepercayaan diri itu... ketampanan itu... kekuatan itu...

Tsuna menginginkan tangan itu untuk dirinya sendiri... agar ada yang bisa melindunginya...

Karena... terkadang... dia juga lelah melindungi.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Hibari menyadari perasaannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Dia hanya terbangun pada suatu pagi dan menyadari—_begitu saja_—bahwa dia menyukai herbivora bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu.

Akan tetapi...

.

_Perasaan seperti itu... jika sudah disadari... akan sulit untuk diabaikan._

_._

Hibari Kyouya adalah karnivora. Dan karnivora tidak akan membiarkan perasaan seperti _suka_ atau _cinta_ bertepuk sebelah tangan menghalangi tindakannya. Apalagi...

_Apalagi..._

Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

Dia... tidak mungkin memiliki Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi hidup di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda darinya. Sawada Tsunayoshi hidup di tempat penuh cahaya tempat dia tertawa dan memiliki orang-orang yang lebih pantas dicintai dibandingkan Hibari Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya yang hidup dalam kegelapan dan... dan tidak mengerti bagaimana tindakan yang seharusnya dia lakukan...

Hibari Kyouya memang pandai, akan tetapi...

Mengenai perasaan manusia... dia tidak tahu banyak.

Remaja berambut hitam itu mengerti ketakutan dan rasa hormat. Mengerti kasih sayang yang diberikan Roll dan Hibird untuknya.

Akan tetapi... Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah itu sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana kasih sayang dan cinta manusia itu...

.

"_Seekor burung... sekali berpasangan, sampai akhir hidupnya hanya akan bersama burung pasangannya itu."_

_._

Melihat Sawada Tsunayoshi yang... selalu... _selalu_... dicintai oleh orang-orang lain itu...

_Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Dino Cavallone, Rokudo Mukuro, Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyoko, Dokuro Chrome, Lambo Bovino, Sasagawa Ryouhei, Reborn, Fuuta, Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, _Nono_, Basillicum, Spanner, Irie Shouichi, Gesso Byakuran, Yuni, Collonelo, Lal Mirch, Xanxus, Kozato Enma..._

Begitu banyak dan begitu beragam jenis kasih sayang dan cinta yang penerus Vongola itu dapatkan dari bermacam-macam orang...

Apakah perasaan Hibari tidak hanya akan menjadi sekedar tambahan? Bukan... bukan sesuatu yang istimewa?

Dan bukankah Sawada Tsunayoshi punya banyak orang yang pasti akan lebih dia pilih untuk dicintai dibandingkan dengan Hibari Kyouya?

...

Aa...

Benar juga.

Hibari Kyouya... sudah putus cinta jauh sebelum dia menyadari perasaannya.

Perasaan yang terbalas itu... benar-benar menyakitkan.

Hibari Kyouya akhirnya mengerti—pada saat yang sama pada saat dia mengerti apa itu cinta—apa yang disebut dengan patah hati.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Semua hal akan berakhir... cepat atau lambat.

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang disebut keabadian. Tidak ada suatu hal pun yang akan bertahan selamanya. Suatu hal yang tak mempunyai akhir itu hanyalah impian... ucapan kosong.

Hibari sudah lama menyerah.

Tidak.

Menyerah bukan kata yang pantas untuk Hibari.

Lebih tepatnya... Hibari tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk meraih Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

_Awan akan selalu berada di langit walau tidak terikat. Akan selalu melindungi dari titik berdirinya sendiri._

.

Bagaikan awan yang selalu ada walau tidak selalu terlihat...

Hibari hanya ingin berada di sisi Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Baginya ini semua sudah cukup. Sudah cukup jika dia bisa melindungi Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sebagai _Cloud Guardian_ milik Tsunayoshi. Hanya miliknya.

Sampai akhir... selalu ada di sisinya.

Ketika Hibari dibawa ke masa depan... ketika dia mendengar dari Tetsu apa yang terjadi selama dirinya di masa depan yang berada di sisi Sawada Tsunayoshi... ketika Irie Shouichi memberitahu mereka bahwa dia yang berasal dari masa itu merupakan satu-satunya yang tahu rencana Sawada Tsunayoshi yang juga berasal dari masa itu...

Hibari mengerti bahwa walau sepuluh tahun telah berlalu... dia masih milik Sawada Tsunayoshi. Masih belum meninggalkan sisi Vongola _Decimo_ itu sampai akhir.

Dan Hibari akan memastikan bahwa dia akan ada di sisinya sampai salah satu dari mereka menghilang.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Awan memang tidak bisa diikat maupun ditahan, tetapi awan selalu ada di langit.

Tsuna berharap bahwa itu berarti bahwa Hibari-_san_ tidak akan meninggalkannya...

Awan terbuat dari air... yang akan berubah menjadi hujan atau salju... tempat badai dan petir berasal... kabut adalah bentuk lain awan...

Paling tidak, secara sederhana, begitulah awan.

Tsuna terkadang bertanya-tanya... dia adalah langit. Langit adalah tempat awan dan matahari berada. Kabut yang mirip awan tapi juga bukan awan, hujan yang berasal dari awan... petir dan badai yang akan menyusul...

Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi langit yang baik... yang bisa menerima mereka semua jika awan yang berharga pergi?

Hibari pasti akan pergi suatu saat, nanti, bukan?

Tidak ada yang mengikat Hibari di Keluarga buatan ini... Keluarga yang sangat berharga bagi Tsuna.

Dan sejujurnya... Tsuna juga tidak ingin mengikat Hibari.

Kebebasan Hibari... adalah sesuatu yang Tsuna ingin jaga. Tsuna tidak ingin Hibari berada di sisinya karena terpaksa...

Tsuna... memilih agar Hibari bisa bebas. Dan jika Tsuna mengungkapkan perasaannya... maka Hibari akan benar-benar bebas... pergi... dari sisi Tsuna...

Dan itulah yang Tsuna takutkan...

Karena Tsuna adalah pengecut.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Tsuna... walau sering mengatakan dia tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin Vongola, sering berpikir—

—Dia adalah yang terakhir memiliki darah Vongola. Suatu saat... dia harus memberikan keturunan yang bisa meneruskan Vongola.

Kenyataannya... jika—_saat_—Tsuna menerima gelar kepemimpinannya secara sah... perasaannya pada Hibari tidak mungkin diterima. Dia harus memiliki anak... harus memiliki seorang istri agar bisa mendapatkan keturunan...

Tsuna tidak berani berharap... tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir Hibari bisa membalas perasaannya. Jika... seandainya Hibari memang membalas perasaannya... bukankah semua itu akan menyakitkan bagi mereka semua?

Bagi Tsuna yang mencintai Hibari. Bagi Hibari yang Tsuna cintai. Bagi wanita yang akan Tsuna nikahi hanya agar dapat memiliki anak. Bagi anak itu yang akan dibesarkan dalam hubungan tanpa cinta.

Apakah perasaan Tsuna akan bertahan hingga akhir? Perasaan cinta itu... bukankah suatu saat akan berkurang dan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu?

Akan tetapi, jika melihat orangtuanya yang tetap saling mencintai setelah bertahun-tahun... walau jarang bertemu... mungkin Tsuna yang dibesarkan dalam keadaan di mana walau terpisah kedua orangtuanya tetap setia dan terus menerus tergila-gila pada satu sama lain membuat Tsuna menjadi salah satu orang yang percaya dengan cinta abadi. Yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu dan jarak. Yang akan terus bertahan.

Fakta yang Tsuna tidak bisa ubah...

Kenyataan tidak selalu menyenangkan. Hidup adalah pilihan...

Tapi... tidak bisakah... sekali saja...

Sekali saja Tsuna diizinkan untuk bersikap egois?

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Sifat egois Tsuna...

Ternyata Tsuna memang tidak bisa bersikap egois.

Tsuna yang selalu mendahulukan keselamatan orang lain... kepentingan banyak orang...

Yang selalu berpikir rendah tentang dirinya sendiri...

Karena itu... karena itu...

Kalau memang tidak bisa bersama... paling tidak Tsuna ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hibari.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Yang bisa Tsuna lakukan hanyalah mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu, Hibari-_san_."

Dan lalu dia berlari.

Kabur menjauh dari Hibari yang terdiam.

Tsuna sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap Hibari dan ditolak—walau dia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari pernyataannya... akan tetapi, mendengar penolakan langsung dari Hibari akan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya mengetahui dia akan ditolak.

Dan lagi, Tsuna tidak mau dihajar oleh Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah itu.

Karena Tsuna adalah pengecut.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Seandainya Tsuna berani menatap wajah Hibari saat itu, dia pasti akan melihat keterkejutan serta rona merah di wajah remaja yang biasanya selalu berwajah datar itu.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Tunggu, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna terpekik kaget dan mempercepat larinya ketika dia mendengar suara dan langkah cepat Hibari di belakangnya. Menoleh untuk memastikan jarak mereka, Tsuna tidak bisa menahan pekik kaget yang lain ketika melihat Hibari berjarak tidak lebih dari sepuluh meter darinya. "HIIIIII!" teriak Tsuna, ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Hibari yang penuh aura membunuh. "HIIIIII! MAAF! MAAF! TOLONG JANGAN IKUTI AKU! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

"Berisik, herbivora," geram Hibari—siswa-siswi serta para guru yang kebetulan ada di lorong sekolah itu segera menyingkir dari jalan ketika Tsuna dan Hibari terus berkejaran.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" seru Hibari ketika melihat si _Rain Guardian_ yang muncul dari salah satu tikungan dengan Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Kyoko, serta Kurokawa Hana yang sering berada di sekitar si gadis idola Namimori itu. "Tangkap Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Oh?" Yamamoto—yang tersenyum cerah—tanpa pikir panjang merentangkan tangannya dan menangkap Tsuna yang langsung berteriak kaget—_lagi_—ketika dia mendadak sudah berada di tangan sahabatnya yang tampak kebingungan tapi tertawa girang. "Hahaha! Tsuna! Sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan Hibari?"

"_Yakyuu-baka_!" teriak Gokudera marah. "Kenapa kau menuruti si sialan Hibari itu dan menangkap _Jyuudaime_? Lepaskan dia, idiot! _Jyuudaime_, mohon biarkan saya menghajar Hibari dan si bodoh ini!"

"Hiiii! Gokudera-_kun_! Yamamoto!"

"Tertangkap..." bisik Hibari—yang mendadak saja sudah ada tepat di belakang Tsuna.

Tsuna langsung berbalik dan menunduk dalam pada Hibari. Dia sudah hendak membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan permohonan maaf ketika Hibari menariknya agar berdiri tegak dan mencium Tsuna.

Mencium Tsuna di depan semua orang yang ada di lorong sekolah itu.

Di depan _Gokudera Hayato_.

Gokudera Hayato yang langsung mengeluarkan dinamit-dinamit dan harus ditahan dan ditarik menjauh oleh Yamamoto dan Kurokawa Hana.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang kering dan agak kasar akan tetapi hangat di bibirnya sendiri yang dia terus gigit ketika melarikan diri dari Hibari. Kaki Tsuna mendadak terasa lemah dan dia merasa akan jatuh jika seandainya dua tangan yang kuat tidak berpindah dari bahunya untuk melingkarkan diri ke pinggang Tsuna—menahan berat tubuh remaja yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ketika bibir Hibari meninggalkan bibir Tsuna—_Tsuna baru menyadari bahwa dia baru saja dicium oleh Hibari Kyouya_—mendadak saja Tsuna sudah ditarik oleh Hibari ke salah satu ruangan terdekat—yang kebetulan adalah gudang.

"Hi... HIBARI-_SAN_!?" teriak Tsuna kaget, menutupi mukanya. "Apa...?"

Hibari menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan nyaris kosong sebelum menaikkan alisnya dan berkata pelan, "Kenapa kau lari, herbivora?"

"Ha... Haa?"

"... Kenapa kau mengatakan perasaanmu... lalu lari?" ulang Hibari. "Apa... yang kau takutkan?"

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangan ke sisinya dan berkata pelan, "Aku... takut pada... Hibari-_san_. Pada diriku sendiri... pada... _untuk_ Vongola."

"Aku juga menyukaimu," kata Hibari tenang. "Kau... sama sekali tidak tahu...?"

Menoleh untuk menatap Hibari kaget, Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... aku..."

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu tanpa tahu perasaanku. Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang berani mengambil resiko seperti itu kecuali jika bayi itu menembakmu," kata Hibari. "... Seperti... saat dulu itu... bukan? Ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasagawa Kyoko?"

Wajah Tsuna langsung memerah dan dia mengalihkan pandangan lagi. "Ini... ke-egoisanku," kata Tsuna. "Karena aku tahu... walau seandainya Hibari-_san_ membalas perasaanku... aku..."

"Tapi aku juga menyukaimu."

"Bukan," bisik Tsuna. "Justru aku berharap... agar Hibari-_san_ tidak menyukaiku..."

"... Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin... ingin sekali bersama Hibari-_san_," gumam Tsuna. "Lebih dari apapun... ini satu-satunya ke-egoisanku yang aku tahu tak seharusnya kumiliki... masa depan Vongola... ada di tanganku... aku tidak bisa... menyukai Hibari-_san_ seperti ini..."

"Jadi kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu agar bisa melupakanku?" kata Hibari dingin—membuat Tsuna menutup matanya secara otomatis, seakan itu bisa menghilangkan kenyataan.

"...Ya," bisik Tsuna pelan.

"... Herbivora bodoh," bisik Hibari. "Aku ini... Hibari Kyouya. Aku tidak peduli akan Vongola dan masa depannya. Aku... menyukaimu. Jika seandainya kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, aku akan puas dengan hanya berada di sisimu. Akan tetapi... jika begini keadaannya..."

"Hibari-_san_...?"

"Aku... tidak akan menyerah semudah ini."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Tsuna tidak tahu apa maksud Hibari dengan 'menyerah semudah itu'.

Yang Tsuna tahu adalah Hibari menghilang setelah mencium Tsuna sekali lagi, meninggalkan anak itu kebingungan. Yang Tsuna tahu adalah beberapa saat kemudian, _Nono_ memanggil Tsuna ke Italia—jika bisa dengan Reborn dan Fon.

Tsuna tidak tahu di mana Fon, tapi Reborn mengatakan bahwa dia dan I-Pin akan mencari Fon dan menyusul Tsuna yang dijemput oleh Dino yang wajahnya antara senang dan sedih. "Ayo, adik kecil," kata Dino yang sejak kedatangannya tidak mau pergi dari sisi Tsuna—seolah-olah takut Tsuna akan meninggalkannya.

"Dino-_san_," kata Tsuna heran. "Kenapa aku dipanggil?"

Dino tersenyum senang—walau Tsuna bisa melihat airmata di mata indah milik Dino itu. "Adik kecilku tersayang," kata Dino penuh kasih sayang. "Kakakmu ini sedih karena harus melepasmu... tapi tidak apa-apa... karena kau pasti bahagia... dan aku... bahagia kalau kau bahagia..."

"Dino-_san_?" tanya Tsuna kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tsuna. Langit itu tidak memiliki akhir," kata Dino, seolah tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. "Ada banyak hal-hal yang tak bisa dirubah—termasuk perasaanmu. Tapi... kau juga berhak berbahagia. Kau berhak berbahagia lebih dari siapa saja... karena kau... sudah berkorban banyak."

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

"Tsunayoshi-_kun_," sapa _Nono_ ramah ketika Tsuna menginjakkan kaki ke pangkalan udara pribadi milik Vongola. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu mengenai masa depan Vongola... _bukan_. Masa depan_-mu_."

"_Kyuudaime_...?"

Tersenyum lembut, _Nono _hanya berkata, "Semua akan kita bicarakan ketika ayahmu telah sampai. Reborn dan Fon sudah menunggumu. Serta Hibari Kyouya-_kun_. Oh, anak muda yang baik. Benar-benar anak muda yang baik..."

"Hibari-_san_...?" bisik Tsuna tidak percaya.

Rasanya, dia sudah bisa melihat arah pembicaraan ini. Hanya saja, pembicaraan ini akan mencapai akhir yang bagaimana adalah yang Tsuna tidak tahu.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Hibari tidak akan menyerah.

Walau artinya dia harus mengancam Vongola _Nono_... agar dia bisa berada di sisi Tsunayoshi.

Agar Tsunayoshi tidak perlu bersedih...

Supaya Tsunayoshi bisa tersenyum untuknya... dan hanya untuknya...

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

Ketika memasuki ruangan itu, Tsuna tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tergagap.

Hibari, Xanxus, Mukuro, Chrome, Byakuran, Verde, Reborn, Fon, Mammon, Yuni, Skull, Lal, Collonelo... dan ayahnya—Iemitsu yang sedang berbincang ceria dengan Hibari yang anehnya menanggapi ocehan si pemimpin CEDEF—serta Basil dan Oregano, tidak lupa _Nono_ dan Dino yang sekarang mengambil tempat di beberapa kursi kosong yang mengelilingi meja bundar besar itu. Tentu saja keberadaan Byakuran, Mukuro serta Chrome sama sekali tidak diduga Tsuna. Dan juga kenyataan bahwa Hibari bersedia berada di ruangan yang sama dengan sejumlah orang yang pada saat biasa akan membuat pertumpahan darah besar...

"E... Ee... EEEEE?" teriak Tsuna sambil menunjuk ke arah sekelompok orang itu—beberapa mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya dan melambai, yang lain mengabaikan Tsuna.

"Hoho, _Dame-_Tsuna dan _Dame-_Dino memang lambat," kata Reborn sadis. "Bahkan aku yang harus mencari Fon saja lebih cepat. Kalian harus dihukum setelah ini."

"Itu tidak adil, Reborn," bantah Dino.

Fon mengeluarkan suara tidak setuju sebelum mengangguk pada Dino. "Muridmu yang ini benar, Reborn," kata Fon dengan nada menggurui—yang langsung membuat Mammon menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Fon liar dari balik tudung kepalanya. "Bukan mereka yang lambat. _Kita_ yang terlalu _cepat_."

"Kalau begitu mereka harus dilatih supaya lebih cepat," kata Reborn tanpa jeda—senyum sadis masih terpasang di wajah tampan itu.

Dino dan Tsuna—keduanya meneriakkan teriakan-teriakan protes—langsung didiamkan oleh Xanxus yang segera mendelik kepada semua orang. "Diam, sampah," kata Xanxus. "Atau kubunuh kalian."

"Tenang, tenang," kata _Nono_ dari tempatnya di kepala meja—terlihat dari kursinya yang terlihat jauh lebih mewah dan nyaman. "Kita ada di sini bukan untuk bertengkar, saling bunuh, maupun merencanakan penyiksaan pada murid-murid kalian—" Yang langsung disambut dengan gumaman kesal Xanxus dan Mammon yang sudah berencana untuk membunuh Fon tanpa alasan jelas selain rasa benci pada sifat menggurui pria Cina itu serta decakan dari Reborn. "—Kita berada di sini, duduk dengan tidak mempedulikan kedudukan, sejajar dalam segala hal—yah, kecuali saya yang menjadi pemimpin rapat, haha!"

"_Nono_!" kata Coyote yang mendadak saja muncul. "Mohon lebih serius."

"Baik, baik," kata sang pemimpin Vongola dengan agak cemberut. "Yang satu itu tidak pernah bisa membiarkanku bercanda. Ehem, baik, kembali ke masalah utama. Kita semua ada di sini untuk membicarakan masa depan seorang anak yang kita seret ke dunia gelap ini. Seorang anak yang _tidak mau_ akan tetapi _harus_ menjadi pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di dunia. Langsung saja, karena kita sudah merebut begitu banyak hal dari Sawada Tsunayoshi-_kun_... masa remaja yang normal, _masa depan_ yang normal, secara keseluruhan, kita sudah merebut hidupnya... seperti yang Hibari Kyouya-_kun_ dengan gamblang katakan ketika menghadapku lebih dari seminggu yang lalu... bisa dikatakan bahwa Vongola tidak punya hak untuk menghalangi, paling tidak, Tsunayoshi-_kun_ untuk mencintai siapapun yang dia cintai. Dia berhak memilih dengan siapa yang dia ingin habiskan hidupnya. Berhak untuk mencintai siapapun yang dia cintai. Yang dalam kasus kali ini adalah Hibari Kyouya-_kun_, _Cloud Guardian_-nya."

Tsuna, yang wajahnya langsung memerah, segera menoleh ke ayahnya dan Hibari yang duduk bersebelahan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Iemitsu mengacungkan jempol pada anak satu-satunya itu sementara Hibari hanya menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan yang seolah tidak tertarik. "Itu..." bisik Tsuna, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ayahnya yang tampaknya tidak peduli bahwa anaknya _gay_. "Benar... tidak apa-apa? Mengenai masalah keturunan juga...?"

"_Oya_? Itu masalah gampang," kata Mukuro sambil memainkan _trident_-nya. "Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku ada di sini? Lebih tepatnya _Chrome_ ada di sini?"

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya berlahan ke arah Mukuro yang tersenyum licik dan ke Chrome yang duduk di samping si _Mist Guardian_ dengan senyum malu di wajahnya. "_Bosu_," kata Chrome ceria. "Kami sudah membicarakan kemungkinan mengenai ibu pengganti... _Bosu_ selalu baik padaku... karena itu, aku mengajukan diri kalau itu bisa membantu _Bosu_ dan _Cloud-man_..."

"Hahaha," Verde langsung tertawa seperti maniak. "Dan aku juga sudah hendak memulai penelitian mengenai cara merubah sperma menjadi telur. Namaku bukan Verde kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku membantu juga lho," kata Byakuran, tidak kalah gembira. "Ada satu ingatan di dimensi lain... ah~ benar-benar anak yang manis! Sawada atau Hibari—tergantung siapa yang memanggil—Ieyasu. Dinamai dengan nama Vongola _Primo _tapi berwajah sangat mirip dengan Kyouya-_kun_~ hanya saja dengan mata Tsunayoshi-_kun_~! Benar-benar anak yang manis—yah, paling tidak wajahnya, sifatnya sih, mirip dengan Kyouya-_kun_. Dan orangtua anak ini juga keduanya laki-laki seperti kalian... anak itu juga lahir dengan bantuan ciptaan Verde-_kun_ ini."

"Aku di sini karena aku satu-satunya keluarga Kyouya-_kun_ yang tersisa," kata Fon tiba-tiba. "Kami akan membicarakan pernikahan."

"HA?"

"Aku adalah penengah," kata Dino ceria. "Dan Reborn karena dia mengerti Hibari dan Tsuna lebih dari siapapun!"

"Hahaha! Aku sebagai wali-mu, Tsuna!" tambah Iemitsu.

"HA? HA? PERNIKAHAN? HA!?"

"Harus dilakukan di Spanyol," kata Xanxus, setengah bergumam. "Itali maupun Jepang belum mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis..."

"HIIII? Bahkan Xanxus?"

"Huh, bocah," kata Xanxus, memandang Tsuna merendahkan. "Kau pikir aku yang akan paling menolak, bukan? Yah, kau salah, sampah. Aku tidak peduli asalkan Vongola bisa bertahan—dan aku ada di sini hanya untuk melihat wajah kagetmu itu. Mammon, ambil foto."

"Baik, bos," kata Mammon yang sudah mengeluarkan kamera tanpa disuruh. "Semua di Varia akan senang melihat wajah terkejutnya."

"Walau disebut 'rapat', sebenarnya kami hanya ingin memberitahumu semua ini, Tsunayoshi-_kun_," kata _Nono_ cerah.

Yuni mengeluarkan tawa lambut yang seolah bisa menyinari seluruh hati orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. "Dan kami, _Arcobaleno_, datang untuk mengucapkan dukungan dan restu kami, Sawada-_san_," kata Yuni.

"Itu benar, _kora_!" Colonello berseru.

Lal mendengus dan melipat tangan di depan dada sambil berkata, "Huh, selamat, bocah. Nanti kau akan kuhadapkan dengan latihan neraka, lagi."

"Selamat, Sawada-_dono_!" kata Basil.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" teriak Tsuna, mengatasi pembicaraan mengenai upacara pernikahan yang mulai terdengar dari semua orang. "Hei! Hibari-_san_ dan aku saja belum mulai pa... pacaran... kenapa kalian sudah membicarakan pernikahan?"

"Sawada," Hibari yang selama ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Tsuna bergumam. "Kau itu hidup di dunia mafia."

"Dan tidak ada kata 'terlalu cepat' karena siapa tahu kami akan terbunuh besok," kata Iemitsu dengan nada yang terlalu ceria untuk orang yang akan mengatakan kemungkinan mereka akan mati esoknya. "Ngomong-ngomong Tsuna, Nana dan aku sudah memberi restu kami, lho!"

_Itu sih, tak perlu kau katakan lagi, _tou-san_!_—pikir Tsuna.

Hibari mendadak saja sudah ada di belakang Tsuna dan memeluk bahu remaja itu. "Hei," bisik Hibari. "Kalau sudah begini... kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak... menjalin hubungan denganku, kan?"

"... Hibari-_san_," Tsuna balas berbisik. "Kalau Hibari-_san_ tidak keberatan dengan aku yang seperti ini...?"

Tsuna bisa merasakan, lebih dari melihat, seringai di bibir Hibari ketika remaja berambut gelap itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan agak ragu-ragu ke pipi Tsuna. "Aku... tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana perasaan manusia itu dan bagaimana harus bersikap setelah ini," gumam Hibari pelan, bibirnya hanya beberapa senti dari pipi Tsuna. "Karena itu... untuk kedepannya... tolong... ajari aku juga, herbivora."

Tsuna tertawa lepas penuh syukur dan rasa bahagia. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan bibir-bibir yang membentuk senyum di sekelilingnya.

Tsuna baru menyadari dia begitu disayangi dan banyak orang yang siap mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi.

Dan sekarang... Hibari-_san_ juga akan ada di sisinya... Tsuna tidak perlu takut sendirian lagi...

.

_**Oo~~**~~oO**_

.

"_Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu... sudah... dua puluh lima tahun aku hidup di dunia. Nyaris lebih dari sebelas... ataukah dua belas? Ya, sudah selama itu aku dikenalkan akan mafia. Ada kalanya aku berpikir bahwa suatu hal pasti memiliki akhir... akan tetapi, pasti ada suatu pengecualian bagi semua hal._

"_Perasaanku padamu dan perasaanmu padaku, Kyouya-_san_... tidak memiliki akhir dan akan terus berkembang."_

_._

_**Oo~~THE END~~oO**_

_._


End file.
